


隔离

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ





	隔离

这本是个可能永远不会发生的意外，庞宽因为昨晚的疲惫而选择旷掉一整天的课，置身事外的感受着胃部的痉挛缩在床上靠在角落里出神。而后彭磊来了，他显然也没想到会有人在，但踌躇了几秒低下头扶了扶好像也没怎么下滑的眼镜，最终还是选择坐在那张下铺上拿起笔来对着本子涂涂改改，也不知道是在画画还是在写词。

躲避着尽可能不让彭磊发现的注视他难度不大，毕竟他埋着脑袋一副沉浸在自我世界中浑然忘我的模样，更不可能再注意到庞宽，庞宽甚至都怀疑在那么多次他自导自演的滑稽色情悲喜剧里，到底分到过彭磊几缕目光。他陷入这份难得的片刻安宁，还没来得及大口呼吸空气品尝着彭磊的气息展开任何畅想，突然就有人闯了进来，打破了他整个生命中都罕见的美好。

那人的五官肢体都模糊不清，像个大写的马赛克，裹着着腐烂又令人作呕的泥沼扑过来，根据猴急程度判断可能是昨晚没好好得到满足的那一个，某一个。可惜他只刚来得及插入就被不依不饶反复尖叫的手机打断，接了个电话后骂了一串不知道什么就匆匆离开。

本该就到此为止的，庞宽继续倒下睡过去或者依然保持冷眼旁观。但他下意识投注向彭磊的视线却发觉那个还捏着本子的人硬了，似乎纸张都被捏皱。身体先一步有了反应，等再回神的时候他已经把彭磊的阴茎含在了嘴里，而他自己就光着屁股衬衫豁开大半的跪在人脚下。

他的舌头已经足够熟练，比久远之前第一次包住彭磊的昨天更灵巧也更迫不及待。鼻腔吹出热气打在对方茎身根部和小腹的交汇处，贪婪的对上彭磊找不到地方安放似乎是还没能逃走的目光，伸手托住他饱满的阴囊。他一定连手冲都少做，这个念头让庞宽呼吸又重上几分，几乎是狂热的收缩口腔吞咽，鼻子也终于能不用再隔着遥远的空气直接埋进去大口嗅入他的气息。这应该是整场失控的下流演出中的一个高潮，献祭者终于再次含住了唯一的观众亦是主角。大概只要彭磊用鞋尖稍微点上两下，庞宽就能轻易放浪的达到高潮。

可彭磊却没有动脚，他当然不会动。庞宽抬头只看到他瘦到过分凸出的喉结颤了两下，自己也跟着喉咙一阵阵发紧，只觉得已经把彭磊的肉棒完全吞到喉道深处。而后他感觉一只潮湿的手掌落到了自己头顶，像是神祇终于肯垂怜一秒他这个可悲的罪人。接着他感到那只手贴上他的后颈，却还是像害怕什么似的只薄薄的似碰非碰的接触着一层。他清晰的体会到他们间温度的差异，却又一点也没办法分清谁是更热的那一个，谁又那么冰凉。他只知道，他们都湿的像海。

庞宽以为彭磊是要摁着他的脖子推进了，深吸口气竭尽所能的打开着自己做好准备。他不小心呛了一下，自己浑不在意，没想到却被彭磊扒拉着推开了。他几乎要因为被自己的神明嫌恶愚蠢而哭泣，神却突然说话了。

“你…不舒服就别弄了。”

“那你怎么办？”

他的嘴唇还紧挨着彭磊湿漉漉的顶端，近乎偏执的要埋头继续，却只感到被施加的阻力越来越大。他猜彭磊是觉得他恶心了，彭磊一定不愿意让这个肮脏的口腔或者后头或者其他任何地方多碰他哪怕一秒。

庞宽涌上一阵莫名其妙的委屈，随后是快要将他淹没的不甘心。他在浪潮里起起伏伏，望着始终高他一头的人想每当浪潮来临的时候你会不会也伤心呢？又听见那个抱着胳膊的镜像幻影催促，上了他，你还等什么啊？错过这次你以为自己还有机会呢？

他呆滞的点头，过滤了彭磊大舌头发出的模棱两可的音节。他撇去声音里的关怀，只追逐着他唯一想要的东西手脚并用的爬上去扶着彭磊的阴茎，不给对方任何再拒绝他的机会，直直就对准用手指抠开的入口一坐到底。

他被捅一刀捅穿，无声的瞪大眼睛享受死亡的快感。想着事情结束以后他大概终于可以选择另一种解脱，想着宿舍楼天台顶端的风景，在彭磊的那根火热上越发机械又一丝不苟的把自己操开。

他仰着头，所以没看到彭磊一副随时都要哭出来的表情，只把下铺脏兮兮的沾着些不知道什么的床板顶尽收眼底。他感受到彭磊又涨大了一圈，哼哼唧唧着漏出点鼻音，更受鼓舞的收紧了穴肉有节奏的开合，任由肠道内壁贪婪又不知羞耻的吻着彭磊每一寸在他体内肆意劈砍的肉刃。

他实在太想低头看一看彭磊了，可他始终只是控制着自己死死盯住一块像鼻屎又像精液的干涸痕迹。

“庞宽……”

然后他就这么被彭磊抱住，这才听到对方呼唤自己名字的声音里塞满了鼻音，终于忍不住扭头看过去。他想跟彭磊开开玩笑，告诉他别难过，再忍忍很快就过去啦。可他张了张嘴才发现自己根本发不出声音，想着那大概是拿来换这双缠着他腰胯扭动的腿了吧，也就安分闭嘴。

他加快了律动不管不顾的像帮彭磊使用飞机杯一样使用自己，正要冲刺却被人一个含含糊糊印到他眼角的吻打了好大一个措手不及，几乎就要整个停滞下来，傻乎乎像个废物似的愣在原地。

“你别哭啊。”

他开始想谁是庞宽，谁又在哭，挣扎着要继续动作像被捕捉的鱼在疯狂甩动尾巴。他不知道看起来这么瘦弱的彭磊哪来的力气把他就这么紧紧箍在那个干瘪的怀抱里，只觉得自己连呼吸都要随时终断。

然后他就被一双动作极不流畅的手顺了顺背，笨拙又坚持不懈的一遍遍拍他。

“你…你键盘弹的特别好。”

彭磊显然不怎么会安慰人，更不知道该如何组装这个破碎的庞宽才能让他完整又不把他弄疼。他装铁皮玩具是把好手，后来就连DIY吉他也不在话下。可这会儿搂着这个眼看要哭背过气的男人，他除了真心胡话和更破碎的吻却什么都再给不了他。

“你效果器玩儿的也特别好我特别喜欢你你…”

他想说你别哭啊，又想说那你哭出来吧。矛盾思维又开始打架，最后只能落在一个不伦不类的喜欢上，也不知道到底说的是喜欢什么。

“我也特别喜欢你……弹吉他，还有画画儿。”

他怔了一下，也没分辨清楚庞宽的喜欢，只是画被点名的时候又更慌乱，下意识要退缩结果不知怎么又挺了下腰，终于就听到比他伟大想象里能想出的还要好听一百倍的庞宽的喘息。

他搂着庞宽开始自己掌握节奏，深一下浅一下的试探，边黏黏糊糊的舔上人耳朵像要安抚，又边把自己缩向这个仍旧破碎却似乎不再随时就要崩溃的庞宽。

他终于在撞上一点后感受到不再是来自于庞宽控制，而是控制着庞宽不得不发颤收紧的喘息。他不再犹豫的照着那点狠狠碾压着干上去，没有任何技巧只一下深过一下，也不知道是对庞宽名字的呼唤起了作用又或者他真的天赋异禀，他在自己达到高潮的同时注意到庞宽已经是呜咽着第二次攀上顶峰。

他暗自记仇庞宽在这种时候都还能嚷着脏要把他往外推，终于如愿射在对方柔软炽热的穴肉里后出于报复的让逐渐变软要滑出来的性器还紧贴着庞宽像是仍想要塞回去，咬着他后颈湿吻着放狠话。

“现在洗干净了。”

他看到庞宽，总是悲伤的、放荡的、漠不关心的庞宽，耳朵上烧出一大片透熟又可爱的红晕，忍不住贴上去又嘬了一口。

他终于做了早就该做的事，边为自己的懦弱犹疑忏悔，边把那句要脱口而出的道歉咽下去塞回肚子里，打出一个嗝逗笑庞宽的同时暗自发誓要对他好一点，再好一点。

他现在有自信自己能保护好庞宽了，同时相信庞宽也会为他保护好自己。

他决定带庞宽离开这里，但也不着急先享受眼下的时光。他们现在有两个人了，他们是他们，他们有彼此了。哪怕整个宇宙都变成洪水猛兽钻进这个小房间，他们只要还在一起拥抱牵手就一定也能合体成诺亚方舟一块儿飞走。

“你来我那乐队吧，我还缺个键盘。”

彭磊把自己从单方面搂着庞宽的姿势换成和他相拥，钻进人怀里枕在他胳膊上抬头看他。

“朋克太土了，我想玩儿点不一样的。”

然后庞宽笑了，抱着他落下一个响亮的吻。

“好。”


End file.
